


Viņš nekad nesapratīs

by Norias



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Viņš nekad nespēs redzēt tevi tā, kā uz viņu skaties tu.





	Viņš nekad nesapratīs

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He'll Never Understand](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/749883) by JeremyGU. 



> Autora piezīmes:  
>  Šis darbs tika uzrakstīts DeaviantArt 2014. gada jūnija konkursam. Ps. Neuzvarēju (._.)  
> Bet tas nekas. Pirmajam mēģinājumam tas ir piedodami. Brīdinājums - tā kā tie bija konkursa noteikumi - darbs ir rakstīts otrajā personā. Ja nekad ar to neesat sastapušies, esiet uzmanīgi.

Viņš nekad nespēs redzēt tevi tā, kā uz viņu skaties tu.

Viņš nekad nesapratīs.

Tu sēdi viesistabā pie zemā galda. Pie tā paša, pie kura tu sēdēji pirms gada, skatoties uz puisi, kas bija ieradies jūsu mājās kā meitene, izrādījies esam puisis, un pēc tam tavu acu priekšā atkal pārvērties meitenē. Tu atspied elkoņus uz zemās galdvirsmas un ļauj galvai atgulties pret kopā saliktajām plaukstām. Ak vai, cik gan daudz viss var izmainīties viena gada laikā.

Kāpēc viņam vispār bija jāienāk tavā dzīvē? Viss taču bija iekārtojies labāk kā vēl nekad. Tu biji nekronētā Furinkanas vidusskolas karaliene, tā, kas par naudu - pietiekami lielu naudu - bija spējīga sagādāt jebkam jebko, ko vien viņš vēlējās. Tu valdīji par visiem, kas vēl nebija sasnieguši divdesmit viena gada vecumu, un arī par virkni to, kas bija to pārsnieguši. Tu biji Nabiki Tendo, Furinkanas Ledus Karaliene.

Tagad, tu nekādi nevari apgalvot, tā kā agrāk, ka tavās vēnās cirkulē šķidrais ledus. Tikai ne tad, ja blakus tev ir Ranma. Un šī nespēja valdīt pār savām jūtām, tā ir tā, kas tevi tracina visvairāk. Gluži kā uzliekot punktu uz i, televīzijā tieši sākas reklāma, no skaļruņiem gāžas ārā salkana melodija, bet diktors lipīgi saldā balsī sāk slavināt karsto avotu tūrismu romantiskai nedēļas nogalei. Tev rodas ārkārtīgi stipra vēlēšanās mest ar pulti pa ekrānu, taču tu apmierinies tikai ar pārslēgtu kanālu.

Sākumā tu neko daudz par viņu nedomāji. Galu galā, viņš pa pusei bija meitene. Un absolūts draņķis lielāko daļu laika. Bet tā pa pusei meitenes būšana, tā bija pēdējais piliens, kas lika tev uzgrūst viņu māsai. Viņš likās nepareizs, sabojāts, salauzts, un salauztas mantas tev nekad nebija labas diezgan.

Bet tagad... Tā protams ir Akane, kas nekad nespēj pamanīt viņa labās īpašības. Brīžiem liekas, viņa pat saullēktu nepamanītu, ja tam būtu kāds sakars ar Ranmu. Tu pamani katru reizi, katru sīkumu, kad viņš izdara ko jauku Akanes labā. _Viņa_ nepamana, bet tu... Katra tā reize, tas ir kā vēl viens naža dūriens tev krūtīs. Viņam ir vēl trīs citas saderētās, vismaz to meiteņu prātos, bet tu esi pamanījusi to, ko viņas palaida garām - ka viss jau ir izlemts.

Nevienu no pārējām viņš nav izvēlējies. Un, protams, _tevi_ viņš arī nav izvēlējies.

Savā ziņā, pārējām saderētajām ir paveicies vairāk, nekā tev. Galu galā viņām nāksies atzīt, ka nevar puisi dabūt, un padoties. Pēc tam viņas varēs aiziet katra savu ceļu, un vairāk nekad viņu neredzēt. Tikai ne tu. Viņš kļūs par tavu māsasvīru. Viņš būs klāt katrā ģimenes saietā, visu tavu atlikušo mūžu.

Ardievu, Ledus Karaliene. Tu turpmāk mūžam būsi Nabiki Tendo, meitene, kas iemīlējusies savas māsas līgavainī.

It kā ar to maigumu un rūpēm, kas izrādījās viņa dvēselē, nepietiktu, lai tu izmisumā plēstu sev matus no galvas, tas oriģinālais iemesls, kāpēc tu viņu atgrūdi, liek tev kaunā nokārt galvu. Tu viņu atgrūdi, jo viņam bija tas lāsts, kas lika palikt par meiteni. Tobrīd tas šķita tik loģiski - galu galā, tevi nekad meitenes nav pievilkušas. Tikai... viņš jau _patiesībā_ nav meitene. Patiesībā, viņš ir ideāls mācību grāmatas piemērs tam, cik ļoti dzimuma un dzimtes identitātes var atšķirties. Pat tad, kad viņš izskatās kā meitene, viņš _nav_ meitene - viņš slāj apkārt gluži kā tāds alu cilvēks, nevis soļo viegli un nemanāmi, kā pienākas īstai meitenei. Viņš kampj ēdamo ar rokām un piestūķē pilnu muti. Viņš staigā apkārt pa māju kails līdz jostasvietai. Viņš smejas roku mutei priekšā nepielicis, un kasa kas viņam niez, lai kur un kas tas nebūtu.

Tas liekas pretīgi, bet, galu galā, no neaudzināta puiša neko citu arī nevar sagaidīt. Un tāpēc tu esi tik nikna uz sevi. Tu skaties uz to meiteni, un tik un tā redzi viņu kā puisi, par spīti lāstam, un tas liek tev... aizdomāties... Pirms nebija ieradies viņš, tev nekad nebija vēlmes fantazēt par citu meiteni. Tev joprojām tādas nav... ja tā meitene _uzvedas_ kā meitene. Bet kaut kā, domas par meiteni, kas uzvedas kā puisis, šķiet tik erotiskas. Un katru reizi, kad viņš pārvēršas, tev rodas tas kārdinājums vienreiz palaist tavas rokas un sākt viņam pieskarties...

Parunājiet vēl par ‘ _catch-22_ '. Tas iemesls, kas lika tev viņu atgrūst, reizē izrādījās pats lielākais iemesls, kāpēc tu viņu iekāro.

Protams, tas nav vienīgais iemesls, kas tev viņā patīk. Viņa personība izrādījās daudz sarežģītāka, nekā tev likās pirmajā brīdī. Taisnība, viņš mēdz nedomājot izspļaut vismuļķīgākās lietas. _Patiesi_ muļķīgas lietas. Bet viņam patiesi rūp apkārtējo labsajūta. Viņš lien no ādas ārā, lai pasargātu un parūpētos par visiem apkārtējiem. Pat par tevi. Problēma ir tajā, viņš nerīkojas tā, it kā sargātu meiteni, ko mīl. Viņš uzvedas tā, it kā sargātu savu māsu. Tas ir viss, kas tu viņam esi - tikai māsa.

Tu nopūties. Viņš tevī redz māsu, tu viņā - iekārotu puisi. Labi tas nebeigsies.

Tev pat bija izdevība. Tai reizē, kad Akane viņu atgrūda un tu kļuvi par viņa saderēto. Likās, tik ideāla iespēja beidzot tikt viņam klāt. Tikai, laikam ritot, tu saprati, viņa sirds pieder tikai Akanei. Viņš nekad to neatzina, bet tu to redzēji katrā viņa žestā. Tāpēc tu nospēlēji to teātri. Lieliskāko vienas aktrises teātri savā mūžā. Sagrūdi tos abus ietiepīgos muļķus kopā un pati atkāpies, izliekoties, ka tas viss bija tikai viens liels joks. Tikai... tas nebija joks. Un joprojām nav.

Tu izdzirdi troksni gaitenī, un pēc brīža viņš ir klāt. Ļaunākais skats, kas tev varētu patrāpīties - viņš ir meitene, bet tērpies tikai bokseršortos. Tu centies neskatīties, bet tev neizdodas. Tu nožēlojami izgāzies.

"Čau, Nabiki," vīrišķā meitene izmet, noveļoties sēdus pie galda.

"Saotome," tu paziņo, savā labākajā Ledus Karalienes tonī, "Akane tev sarīkos elli par tādu staigāšanu pa māju bez krekla."

"Nāa, viņas nav mājā. Tev tač tas netraucē?"

Miljoniem atbilžu rosās tavā galvā, bet galu galā tu izvēlies pašu vienkāršāko. "Nē."

Viņš pamāj, un ieinteresēti pievēršas televizora ekrānam, kamēr tu atkal atspied galvu uz rokām un klusējot noskaties uz to satriecošo meitenes ķermeni.

Viņš nekad nespēs redzēt tevi tā, kā uz viņu skaties tu.

Viņš nekad nesapratīs.


End file.
